


Do You Want to Know a Secret?

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, Clueless Avengers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship to Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love, Lust, M/M, They should have paid attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: There's naked Steve getting out of the shower.  Then there's naked Bucky getting out of the shower.  THEN there's a realization, but the Avengers didn't figure it out.Look, seriously, don't take this seriously.  Oh, and the title is a song by The Beatles.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253





	Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Steve’s just gotten back from a mission and Bucky knows how he is when he’s been gone longer than two days. The ass has been gone a week and Bucky knows he hasn’t eaten right because he never does. So, he’s going to drop off something for his best friend to eat before Steve sleeps for the next 24 hours. 

Okay, so that’s what Bucky’s telling himself, but really this is about something else. This is about retribution. _This_ is about what happened a few days before Steve’s mission. 

Walking into Steve’s apartment is normal because they’ve shared passcodes and made it clear to each other that knocking is just dumb. Bucky’s counting on that. Steve’s had enough time to get through debrief and get into the shower.

Steve’s coming out of the bathroom, scrubbing his head with a towel. Bucky stops, inhales…loudly…and drops the bag of take out because Steve doesn’t have a towel around his waist. Score! His skin is pink from the hot water of the shower and he turns to Bucky, eyes wide like a startled owl. “Bucky?” He tries to cover himself with the towel in his hand, but not before Bucky gets an eye full of everything, and he means _everything_ , that is Steve Rogers. 

“Holy Jesus, Mary and Joseph…” It’s only a whisper, but Bucky knows his friend heard him. All the ex-assassin can think is, ‘Steve has a gorgeous dick.’ And isn’t that a surprise because he’s never thought about Steve like that until the week before. But it isn’t just what’s between his legs, although Bucky does lick his lips about that, it’s about everything. Sure, Steve’s a super soldier, meaning his body is perfect, but by god it’s the most perfect thing that Bucky’s ever seen. Acres of golden skin with muscles on top of muscles, pecs just screaming to be grabbed and possibly licked. 

Licking his lips again, he sees the towel in front of Steve’s…assets…jump. How did Bucky never notice this ridiculous shoulder to waist ratio? It isn’t normal, but is definitely…desirable. Okay, so Bucky knows now and needs to go process that.

This is how it starts.

Okay, not really… _this_ is how it starts.

_Almost Two Weeks Ago_

Spending 24 hours on a rooftop with Clint is never boring, but after that length of time, Bucky needs a long hot shower. He has no idea how Clint got pizza delivered on a stakeout, but he did and Bucky is thankful. He doesn’t have to worry about eating before sleeping for what’s most likely going to be about 12 hours. He’s washed and now he’s just standing, enjoying the hot water. Pulling his head back from the water, he shakes it out and then hears… _something_.

Stepping from around the shower wall, he listens…and there it is again. Someone is in his apartment and he knows it’s not Steve because the blond has a briefing. Pulling the gun from where it’s strapped under the sink, he eases the door open. Leaving the shower running to make whoever this is think he’s still in there; he inches down the hallway to the kitchen. Getting to the archway, he steps around the corner.

“You picked the wrong apartment, buddy.” The man, that’s leaning over in the fridge, screams and stands quick enough that he smacks his head on the freezer door.

“Goddamnit Bucky!” Steve whirls around and sees Bucky’s undressed state and the water dripping down his chest all the way to…Steve’s head tilts like he’s trying to decipher what he’s seeing, but truthfully, he seems to be ogling Bucky’s junk.

Steve’s eyes zero in on what’s hanging between Bucky’s legs, then his eyes shoot up before he gets caught. Unfortunately, he’s already been caught. Steve’s cheeks pink and Bucky sees him dart his eyes back down. ‘huh…isn’t that interesting.’ Bucky doesn’t try to hide himself, just lowers the gun. “Steven, first, what are you doing here and second, I have eyes.”

Steve’s eyes, which have wandered down again, shoot back up. “I…uh….I was…you don’t…uh…” Steve clears his throat and squares his shoulders. “You don’t always eat when you get back from a mission, so I brought food.” It’s taking every bit of Steve’s self control not to look back down and Bucky can see it.

Smirking, Bucky leans on the door frame. Bucky’s never been ashamed of his body and now, with a super soldier serum running through his veins, he knows he’s built like a brick shithouse. He’s aware that he’s got muscles in all the right places and a thickly defined torso, but what’s interesting is how Steve’s looking at everything. “That’s nice of you, Steve.” Bucky turns around and stops to add. “I should get some clothes on.” He can feel Steve’s eyes on his ass and finds this new situation very interesting indeed. Bucky didn’t know that Steve liked guys and really didn’t know that Steve seems to like him. They love each other, sure, but Bucky always thought that was just brotherly, but now that he’s seen the way Steve looked at him and kept looking, makes the brunet pause.

First thing, there’s retribution because of course there is, but Bucky also needs to see if he looks at Steve the same way the blond looked at him. Oh sure, Bucky knows that logically Steve is good looking, but the way Steve was looking at him, was definitely not bro-appreciation.

So, _that’s_ how it starts and when Bucky gets his retribution, he gets something else that he needs to think long and hard about. That thought makes him snort. Yeah, Bucky can appreciate the humor in this situation. Friends on the schoolyard and battlefield and yada, yada, yada. This is something else entirely.

Now, Bucky also knows his best friend and waiting for Steve to make a move means Bucky will be waiting forever and he just doesn’t have that kind of patience. Steve probably beating himself up for ogling his long time buddy and thinking that making a move would put Bucky in some kind of awkward position. He snorts again and goes to the kitchen. Getting a bag, he puts the steaks he was going to fix and the fixings for a salad into the canvas carrier, grabbing the six pack of beer, he heads to the elevator.

Steve opens the door, staring blankly at Bucky. “What’s all this?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “We were going to have dinner later anyway, so I thought I’d bring this up and cook here.” Plus, Steve has a bigger bed and better sheets, but Bucky doesn’t say that.

Bucky takes everything into the kitchen, putting it in the icebox and listens to Steve fumble his way through whatever the hell he’s trying to say. “Oh…I thought…you know…after…” 

Bucky doesn’t give him a chance to finish what he’s clumsily trying to say. Coming back into the living room, he backs Steve into the wall. Steve’s breathing picks up and his eyes dilate. Bucky latches onto his best friend’s neck, sucking a mark, then running his tongue to the hinge of Steve’s jaw. “Tell me somethin, Steve. You like my dick as much as I like that pretty thing you got.” To make his point, he reaches down and finds that Steve is _very_ interested in the current proceedings. 

Steve’s voice sounds like he’s run 15 miles with asthma. “God yeah…didn’t…shit…didn’t know a dick could be pretty, but…fuck…yours is so nice, Buck.”

Bucky pulls back, grinning salaciously. “You’re in luck, I’ve been doin some readin and we’re gonna to go to your bedroom and I’m gonna to show ya how much better it can look.”

Steve stops him at the bedroom door. “You know this ain’t just about sex, right Bucky?”

Bucky turns, caressing Steve’s cheek. “Baby, this was never just about sex.” And he watches as his friend of too many years to count, melts. Yeah, Bucky’s definitely in love with this moron. When and how it happened don’t mean shit to Bucky and when Steve beams at him like the goddamn sun, yeah, it’s worth it.

Nothing really changes between them. They still dance around each other in the kitchen when cooking, Bucky still throws flour on Steve when they make pancakes, and they still giggle about it like they’re 12 again. When the team watches movies, Steve still puts his head on Bucky’s shoulder or in his lap and Bucky still runs his fingers through Steve’s hair while the blond hums in approval. They go out for runs with Sam and push and shove like pre-schoolers and giggle like maniacs. Sam still rolls his eyes.

Nothing changes.

Except now, at the end of the day, Bucky crawls into _their_ bed in Steve’s apartment and Steve climbs in with him. They make out like teenagers and fuck like rabbits, neither of them could be happier.

Coda:

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have got to do something about this.” Tony’s looking around the common room at the rest of the team. They all stop what they’re doing and look up at Tony. His eyebrow is arched and his lips are pursed. “I don’t know about any of you, but the pining and heart-eyes are killing me slowly and it’s painful.”

Suddenly, they all know what he’s talking about. Clint sits up. “Oh my god, yes, please can we fix this. It’s nauseating to watch.”

The elevator doors open and Bucky comes stumbling out with a smirk and Steve follows looking smug. “What the fuck, punk?”

“You’re the one that tripped over nothin.” Steve snorts and Bucky glares at him, but the glare is playful.

“Shoving me ain’t me tripping, Steven. It’s you bein an ass…as usual.” They stop and see all of the Avengers looking at them. “What? What’d we do?”

Natasha pats the seat next to her and Bucky plops down, pulling Steve to sit on the floor between his legs. Natasha rolls her eyes as he starts running his fingers through Steve’s blond hair. Tony takes a deep breath and looks at the two super soldiers. “We think it’s time we have a talk.”

Steve looks up over his shoulder at Bucky and both are confused. Looking back at Tony, Steve sighs. “What is this about?”

Bruce doesn’t try to hide his amusement as Bucky’s fingers start moving again and Steve closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Natasha just shakes her head and starts talking. “We understand that you two have known each other for a _very_ long time, but you need to know that some of the…affection you show isn’t normal for _just_ friends.”

Steve looks up and Bucky looks down and if the team weren’t so anxious about what they are trying to impart to the pair, they would think that it’s adorable. Bucky looks over at Natasha. “What exactly are you trying to say, Nat?”

She huffs a sigh and Tony stands, waving his hands. “What we’re trying to say is that you two are in love with each other and won’t just admit it! Jesus, how can you two be so dense?”

Steve stands, pulling Bucky to his feet. “For your information, we are very aware of our feelings and have been together for five months! How the hell did none of you know this? Aren’t you all supposed to be smarter than average?”

The stunned silence tells the pair that the team honestly didn’t know. Bucky grins and looks at Steve. “Remember that time Tony almost caught us?”

Steve furrows his brow. “Was that the time in the gym or the time we pretended to play canasta?”

“Well…either really. I’m surprised he didn’t notice that we weren’t wearing swim trunks.” Steve chuckles and Bucky beams at him.

“I’m surprised he didn’t notice your boxers in the potted plant.” Bucky barks a laugh and leans in to kiss Steve.

Tony and everyone else look aghast at this information. “Wait…wait…you two…IN MY POOL!”

Steve and Bucky snigger at that. “You’d be surprised where we’ve…”

Clint jumps up, waving his hands around. “STOP! I don’t want to know where you’ve…done…whatever!”

The two head back to the elevator and Steve pushes his hand down into the back of Bucky’s sweat pants and grabs his ass. “I’m feeling like a swim. How ‘bout you, Buck?”

Bucky nuzzles into Steve’s neck. “A _swim_ sounds nice, Stevie.”

“OH GOD! They’re going to defile my pool.” Tony closes his eyes and puts a hand over his mouth.

Natasha smirks after them. “You mean _again_ , don’t you, Stark?” Steve and Bucky hear Tony whimpering.

Bucky’s head pokes back out of the open elevator and he’s flushed and grinning. “By the way, we’re getting married tomorrow at city hall if, you know, you want to be there.” He’s pulled back into the elevator and deep, throaty giggles can be heard as the doors close.


End file.
